The Thing (Hanna-Barbera)
Summary You know physics? Yeah neither does The Thing. In 1967, God himself sent a cosmic ray to a team of four scientists, with the intent of creating The Thing. While three of the four ended as failures, one, with a name lost to time, was turned into a Monstrosity meant to punish humanity for attempting to discover forbidden knowledge of physics. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: 'The Thing '''Origin: '''Fantastic Four Animated Series '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''He's too damn terrifying I couldn't get close enough to ask him. '''Classification: '''Thing '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Manipulation (Made a wooden house out of metal bars. Gave a pile of snow sentience.), Air Manipulation (Can use his breath to attack and push objects), Time Manipulation (Retroactively broke open a rock by delaying the shockwaves), Bowling Mastery (Got a perfect strike with a snowball.), Stealth Mastery (Perfectly copied Duck and Dog noises), Physics Manipulation (Everything he does is physically impossible), Chain Manipulation (Made a chain grow wider so it could wrap around a large ship), Athletics (Did a back handspring despite weighing over 380 kg), Electricity Manipulation (Redirected a lightning bolt), Martial Arts (Cut a log so the pieces flew into a perfect pile.), Vehicle Mastery (Always knows how to repair any vehicle.), Toon Force 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level '(Pushed a drawbridge into its up position on several occasions. Easily broke his torso out of concrete. Strong enough to fly with his arms, even though he weighs more than a horse. Fought a living Tornado. Lifted and pulled items of this size. Punched away lightning bolts. Hit a metal skull far into the sky. Hit a piece of a strength tester into space.) 'Speed: Superhuman 'Flying and Swimming Speed (Can fly as fast as a duck, around 50 mph, and can swim as fast as a motorboat.), '''Subsonic '''movement speed (Dodged a Tornado repeatedly. Easily outran a motorcycle several times. Built playground equipment faster than the eye could see.), Likely '''Far Higher '(Reacted to and punched away lightning bolts.) 'Lifting Strength: Likely Class K '(Easily lifted three elephants at once. Frequently effortlessly lifts construction vehicles. Lifted a cliff with a tree branch. Pulled an entire town, and an entire campsite. Easily pushed two storey buildings around. Lifted the top section of a mountain, which easily completely dwarfed a hot air balloon, which are about 70 feet tall. Held back a moving train. Lifted and carried a small ferris wheel. Effortlessly carried and threw a full top of a water tower with one hand.) '''Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Level Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Should scale to his AP. Can take attacks from Rhinos and Lions, and they will end up being hurt. Survived getting hit by a train. Survived having a drawbridge fall on his head with only a headache. Fell from a duck flying height with minimal injury. Was tickled by direct exposure to ball lightning.) 'Stamina: 'Very High. Is never seen tired, even after building an entire playground within a minute, while excessively abusing his reality control abilities. 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with thrown projectiles 'Standard Equipment: 'None Notable 'Intelligence: '''Genius. Despite his destructive nature, he always has knowledge of how to fix what he destroyed. '''Weaknesses: '''Is sometimes mistaken for a bank robber. Refuses to beat the crap out of police officers. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Toon Force Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Subsonic Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Physics Manipulation